dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Bloodwind/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) Inflicts 5120% damage on all enemies. Reduces DEF by 34% and stuns for 5.6 seconds. 17.5 sec |activeskill2 = Blood Arrow |aEffect2 = ( /Ranged) Inflicts 4840% damage to all enemies, applying a bleed debuff that inflicts 672% damage every second for 8 seconds (Immune to dispel). Increases Bloodwind's normal attack damage 80%. This skill stacks up to five times. 17.5 sec |activeskill3 = Tempest of Blood |aEffect3 = Increases SPD by 45%, ATK by 257%, and evades all enemy attacks for 11 seconds. 25 sec |passive1 = Focused Fire |pEffect1 = Bloodwind's normal attacks inflict at least 100% damage. When there are 4 enemies or less, inflicts damage by dividing 1000% damage on each enemy. DEF of enemies that are hit by Bloodwind's normal attack decreases by 9% for 10 seconds. |passive2 = Contract of Blood |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' ATK SPD by 30%. Additionally, increases enemies' ranged damage received by 45%. |passive3 = Diffusion of Wind |pEffect3 = Increase Bloodwind's Damage by 280% and Ranged Damage by 240%. For each additional enhancement, increase damage by 16%. |passive4 = Hatred |pEffect4 = Every time Bloodwind receives damage or evades an attack, his "Hatred" increases by 1. Damage inflicted by Bloodwind increases by 14% per stack of "Hatred". "Hatred" can be stacked up to 60 times. Also, increase Bloodwind's by 224% and Ranged damage by 202%. |passive5 = Raging Storm |pEffect5 = The damage of the "Blood Arrow" skill is doubled, and his "Hatred" is increased by 5 every time "Tempest of Blood" is used. Additionally, increase Bloodwind's Ranged damage by 415%. Also, when using 'Blood Storm', increase Bloodwind's by 129% and by 142%, overlaying up to 10 times. |passive6 = Bloodstained Arrow |pEffect6 = All attacks from Bloodwind on boss-type enemies inflict 8x damage. Increase Bloodwind's by 316% and AoE Attack power by 380%. He also increases allied units by 329% and AoE Attack power by 584% |passive7 = Broad Winds |pEffect7 = Increase Bloodwind's Attack Power by 110%, AoE Attack power by 122%, and further increases Attack Power by 85% per additional INFINITE enhancement. 'Piercing Arrow' deals 2x damage to enemies, 5x damage to Boss-types. |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |intEffect1 = Increase Damage by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Ranged Damage |infskill2 = Ranged ATK |intEffect2 = Increase Ranged Damage by 900% |inficon3 = Increase Hydra Boss Damage |infskill3 = Hydra Additional Boss Damage |intEffect3 = Increase Boss Damage in Hydra World Boss by 1080% |charskill = An Endless Storm |charEffect = Piercing Arrow (A1) deals 8x damage to boss type monsters or 12x damage against Hydra World Boss. |Gaiaweaponname = Storm Sound Moon |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact in Hydra |GaiaweaponPassive = Increase DMG by 2550% and Boss DMG by 5600%. Also, increase Ranged DMG by 9500% and Boss DMG by 2200% of allied units in Hydra. Separately, increase PHY DMG by 120% in Hydra and an additional 12% per INF Boost for Gaia Weapon. }}